


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by CeceVolume



Series: The One Just Like FRIENDS [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends AU, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep things from your friends.  Even harder when your relationship with them is so co-dependent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everyone Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series I'll be writing based on FRIENDS/Social Media AU. I hope you guys like it!  
> Warning: Recreational use of both marijuana and alcohol. No abuse, however, don't worry.

**Octavia Blake:** Who’s sneaking around upstairs?  I’m too hungover for this shit. (9:33 am)  
**Raven Reyes:**   Gotta be Clarke.  I am officially in hibernation.  (9:35 am)

 **Octavia Blake:**   Cut it the fuck out.  I can hear you stomping around.  Didn’t you drink more than I did last night? (9:36 am)  
**Octavia Blake:**   WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? (9:40 am)  
**Octavia Blake:**   DON’T MAKE ME COME UP THERE.  I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD YOU WORSHIP, I WILL STAB YOU IN THE DAMN THROAT.  (9:46 am)  
**Octavia Blake:**   Clarke, I’m trying to stay calm.  Just put on some slippers instead of the cement shoes you insist on wearing.  (9:47 am)

 **Raven Reyes:**   Girl, O is seeing red.  What the hell are you doing?  I hear your phone going off. (9:52 am)

 **Clarke Griffin:** Jesus, I wasn’t even awake.  You sure Lincoln’s not making you breakfast in bed? (10:01 am)  
**Octavia Blake:**   No because he didn’t come over last night. Did one of the guys crash here last night? (10:02 am)  
**Clarke Griffin:**   Probably your brother. (10:04 am)  
**Octavia Blake:**   It’s right above me; obviously coming from your bedroom/bathroom.  WHO THE FUCK IS IT? (10:06 am)

 **Clarke Griffin:** You know how you told me you owe me for taking care of Maya when she went into anaphylactic shock a couple months ago? (10:05 am)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   After the party last night, this number is no longer in service.  Please wait until hangover is gone.  (10:06 am)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   But yes.  What do you need (later)? (10:06 am)  
**Clarke Griffin:**   Just tell Octavia you came here last night.  (10:07 am)  
**Jasper Jordan:** Why?  DID YOU BRING HOME A BOY? (10:08 am)  
**Clarke Griffin:**   No questions asked, that was the deal.  Tell Octavia you’re sorry you were so loud when you were leaving.  (10:10 am)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   Fine.  But next time I expect answers.  (10:10 am)

 **Jasper Jordan:**   Sorry for being so loud on my exit.  I’m gone now. (10:11 am)  
**Octavia Blake:**   You sure you already left? (10:12 am)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   Yeah? (10:12 am)  
**Octavia Blake:**   Musta been the house creaking then.  My bad.  (10:13 am)

 **Octavia Blake:**   Clarke just had Jasper lie to me.  She brought someone home last night. (10:15 am)  
**Raven Reyes:**   WHAT PART OF HIBERNATION DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND. (10:16 am)  
**Raven Reyes:** Wait, what?!?! (10:16 am)

 **Clarke Griffin:**   Could you maybe not stomp around when you’re supposed to be SNEAKING out?  I had to pull in a favor from Jasper to cover for it. (10:30 am)  
**Bellamy Blake:**   Fine, Princess, I’ll just float over your creaky ass floor next time.  (10:31 am)

-.-.-.-.-

                “Bitch is hiding something from us and I wanna know what,” Octavia growled the moment Jasper opened his apartment door.  Raven flanked her, wearing overly large sunglasses to conceal her hangover but still managing to look menacing with her arms crossed over her chest.  “I know she pulled one of her favors from you to lie to me,” she added when Jasper went to argue with her.

                Suddenly looking interested, he moved aside, letting them cross the threshold before he asked, “How can you be sure?  I mean, you guys left the bar long before the rest of us.  Maybe I just passed out on her floor after throwing up all over the bathroom.”

                Raven ripped off her sunglasses, snarling, “First of all, no way Maya wouldn’t come pick you and up and bring you back here.  Even pissed as hell.  Second, you told O that you were on your way home before the stomping stopped.  Lastly, you left right after us.”  When he started blinking at her in shock, she smirked knowingly.  “We fact-check before we get outta bed with a hangover, Goggles.  Monty is a wealth of knowledge when he has a night of barely-legal moonshine under his belt.”

                Shoving her finger into his chest, Octavia got his attention back on her.  “So give it up.  Otherwise, I’m telling everyone the truth about how you broke your hand junior year.”

                “Whoa, let’s not say anything we don’t mean,” Jasper responded, holding his hands up in mock surrender.  “You tell anyone about that and I’ll be forced to tell Bellamy _exactly_ what went down with Atom after prom.”  Seeing that she was put in her place, he cleared his throat, glancing over his shoulder towards his bedroom door.  “I’ll tell you what I can, but we’ve got to keep it quiet.  Maya is _really_ pissed about how drunk I got last night.”

                After he ushered them to the couch, he sat in the recliner, leaning to the side to grab water bottles for them from the mini fridge.  “So, this shit didn’t just start last night.  Clarke’s _definitely_ seeing someone on the sly,” he said as he tossed them the water.  “Or, at least, as sly as she can be.  Her face is an open book.”

                “Okay, after all the shots last night, maybe now isn’t the time to get long winded,” Raven hissed before chugging half her water.  “Just get to the point.”

                Rolling his eyes, he muttered, “Why can’t you two appreciate a well-spun yarn?” under his breath before continuing.  “Anyways, so we were all supposed to meet at your place a couple weeks ago….”

-.-.-.-.-

                Laughing over his shoulder at something Monty said, Jasper wandered into the kitchen of the ladies’ house, planning on making more popcorn.  Movie night was always a great excuse for him and Maya to blaze up—she couldn’t sit still for anything unless she was stoned.  Of course, neither could he, but that was beside the point.  All that mattered was he had the munchies and the girls _always_ had the best snacks.

                As he was reaching into the cupboard, though, he heard Clarke’s voice from the dining room.  It was hushed, like she didn’t want to be overheard.

                Which meant he _had_ to eavesdrop.  There were no such things as boundaries in their group of friends.

                Creeping over to the doorway, popcorn already in the microwave, he had to strain to hear anything.  Jesus, the person on the _phone_ had to be straining to hear her.

                “Tonight’s not a good night.  What?  Because it’s movie night!  Of course it matters; if you stay, they’re going to be expecting you on the couch in the morning,” Clarke was saying quickly under her breath.  She looked like her head was going to explode as the other person responded.  Rubbing her temples, she continued, “Oh, really, you’re going to come over at damn near midnight to catch the last movie and be back on the couch by eight in the morning when Octavia gets up for her run with Lincoln?  Because I’m not ready for them to know!”

                Blinking, Jasper pulled back.  What the hell?  Where there were no boundaries, there were no secrets.  That meant that Clarke wasn’t allowed to have this secret lover on the side.  If she was embarrassed, she needed to take her ribbing like a big girl, just like he had when he’d brought quiet and sweet Maya amongst them.

                Recovering from his shock, he leaned back in but only overheard her angrily telling whoever it was that she was done with the conversation before clicking off.

                He scurried back to his popcorn, making it there just in time for her to cross into the kitchen, looking a little shocked.  “Hey, Mom,” he smiled, playing up the fact that he’d been toking all day.  “Want some popcorn?”

                Clarke stood there for a moment, seeming a little suspicious until her gaze met his.  With a forced grin, she laughed, “No, I’m good.  I just had a phone call with _my_ mom.”

                Which _would_ explain her tension to everyone else, but she didn’t know he’d been listening in.  Maybe now was the time to call her out, to let her know that he was onto whatever secret lover she was trying to hide.  Was she back with Lexa?  Or, worse, Finn?

                Before he could even open his mouth, he heard Octavia shout, “Bell’s finally here!  The last movie starts in five!” as the front door opened.  At her announcement, he could hear everyone scurrying around to get a good spot—Clarke, Raven, and Octavia had more space, but less furniture.  The worst place to end up was on the floor next to the staircase and everyone knew it.  You could barely see the TV and there was a draft that would go right up your back.  Alas, someone would end up in The Doghouse, as they had deemed it.

                Clarke called into the living room, “I paid for that couch so I better have a damned spot!” before giving Jasper a sorry-not-sorry smile as she dipped out of the kitchen.

                He heard Bellamy shout back, “You snooze, you lose, Princess!  I ain’t movin’!”

                _I’m gonna get to the bottom of this,_ Jasper thought as he crossed into the living room, seeing that Maya had snagged them the recliner.  Somehow, Clarke had managed to kick Bellamy off the couch and over to The Doghouse.

                Whoever she’d been arguing with had made her pissed off enough to scare the fearless Bellamy Blake which meant she was into them.

                _Very_ into them.

-.-.-.-.-

                “But how could everyone else have missed it?” Octavia asked, putting her head in her hands.  “I mean, classes only ended two days ago; how would she have time to date someone, much less behind our backs?  We all would have known if it was Lexa or Finn.  Those two wouldn’t have stayed away for so long.”

                Jasper scoffed.  “Seriously?  They would both stay _far_ away.  Finn is on the persona non grata list for any group activity after he jerked around two of our ladies and he knows it.  And since I’m pretty sure Lexa is still butthurt about the fact that Clarke chose us over her, she wouldn’t wanna be around us anyways.  The funny thing is that I can’t think the last time she wasn’t with at least _one_ of us.”

                Letting out a small scream of aggravation, Octavia shoved her fingers through her hair, gripping the roots.  “Do you know how stupid this is?!  Why wouldn’t she just _tell us_?  It’s not like we all haven’t had a relationship that the others disagreed with.  We’ve all known each other since freshman year, some of us longer,” she added as Jasper started to speak.  “I shouldn’t want to know as badly as I do, but I can’t help it!  She’s never lied to us before; why would she start now?!”

                “That’s because it didn’t start recently,” Raven suddenly interjected, standing up from her seat.

                Jasper’s and Octavia’s gazes immediately shifted to her.  “What the hell?” they asked in unison, furious already at the implication.

                “Clarke hasn’t been telling us everything, that’s true.  But that doesn’t mean she wasn’t leaving us breadcrumbs,” Raven murmured as she paced back and forth, pulling her hair into a ponytail—the sure sign that she was on to something.

                “Breadcrumbs?  This is getting dumb,” Octavia answered.  “We should just go demand she tell us what’s going on or else we’ll release the pictures of her twenty-first birthday all over Facebook.”

                “Why do you _always_ threaten first?” Jasper asked, his tone bordering on sarcastic.  “Is it some twisted S &M scenario, minus the sex?”

                “Oh, shut up, Jasper.  If you had told us what you heard when you heard it—“

                “I was too stoned to remember it until it was brought up—“

                “—we wouldn’t be in this mess—“

                “—and then I tell you everything even though Clarke called it in as a favor—“

                “Shut up, I am trying to _think_!” Raven shouted, ignoring the quick look Jasper threw her way to remind her to keep quiet.  Luckily, her interruption—and the volume—was enough to let them know that she meant business so she was able to get straight to the point.  “So, obviously you guys aren’t seeing all I’m seeing from what we’re hearing.”

                Octavia scrunched her brow as she opened her mouth, but Jasper raised a hand to stop them both as his bedroom door opened and Maya strode through towards the bathroom.  “Morning, sweetie!” he said, sounding like he was trying really hard to get on her good side.  “We’re just—“

                “—getting up in Clarke’s business.  Yeah, I heard.  Can I pee now?” she snapped.  Maya had, at first, been uncomfortable with the closeness of the group.  But when she’d been brought in on all the jokes, all the weird things that they did, she’d gotten over it.  In fact, she would usually be jumping in, trying to help them figure everything out.  But she was pissed at Jasper, which meant there would be no help from her.

                Not that Raven really needed it.  “No, you guys are right.  She’s definitely not seeing one of her exes; she knows they’ll never be good anywhere _near_ us.  And she doesn’t spend time with anyone outside of the group.  In fact, she’s been spending _a lot_ of time with one person in particular.  Someone that we would usually never see her alone with.”

                Both Octavia and Jasper stared at her in confusion, waiting for her to announce whoever the mystery person could be.

                “You two are hopeless,” she finally murmured, shaking her head at them.  “ _Bellamy_.  They’ve been doing shit together _all the time_.  And they hardly ever argue anymore.  Do you really think that started without swapping a couple orgasms?”

                “So, what you’re saying,” Jasper concluded, standing up as his mind wrapped around the information, “is that Mom and Dad are no longer completely divorced?  Not only that, but they’re _doing the nasty_?  That’s insane!  There’s no way we wouldn’t have noticed it before!”

                Octavia whipped out her phone, clicking on the Facebook app.  “No, this makes perfect sense.  That’s why they’re being so _normal_ around us.  Who else would Clarke not want us to know she was doing?”  Turning her phone up to the two of them, she showed them their friend’s page.  “This is right around the time of that movie night.  Look at the post _very carefully_.”

                Raven and Jasper peered at the phone screen, reading the post silently.

 **Clarke Griffin** , _Tuesday March 24 th at 7:15 pm with _**Bellamy Blake** _at_ **University of Virginia Library**  
This is why I never took more than freshman history classes.  I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT ANCIENT RULER USED TO CROSS DRESS, I’M TRYING TO STUDY ANATOMY.  
**Bellamy Blake** Can’t we be done?  I wanna go out, Princess.  
**Clarke Griffin** I would have been done hours ago if you would have let me focus.  
**Bellamy Blake** Sorry the sight of me makes you unfocused.  
**Clarke Griffin** Because I’m too focused on how best to maim you to pay attention to my studies.  
**Bellamy Blake** Ah, baby, you know that gets me hot. ;)

                The pair blinked at the exchange, trying to see whatever it was that Octavia saw that was out of the ordinary for the pair.  After long moments of silence, however, the girl just breathed out a heavy sigh.  “Okay, fine, I’ll show you one from before New Years, back when everything was still normal.”

 **Clarke Griffin** , _Friday December 5 th, 2014 at 3:04 pm with _**Bellamy Blake** , **Octavia Blake** , **Raven Reyes** , and **5 others**  
Sweet freedom!  All the finals are done; time to party hard before Christmas!  
**Octavia Blake** Dobby is a free elf!  Dobby wishes to get drunk at The Mug!  
**Raven Reyes** You are such a closet nerd.  I’m surprised Lincoln can still put up with it.  
**Raven Reyes** Still I second The Mug!  It’s the only place Wick hasn’t gotten kicked out of.  
**Kyle Wick** Not kicked out.  Forcibly removed with my picture on the Wall of Shame.  Their fault for feeding me whiskey all night.  
**Bellamy Blake** Can’t make it; gotta close tonight.  
**Monty Green** Dude, you tried to pay for your tab with Monopoly money then said they weren’t welcome at your hotel on Park Place.  
**Nathan Miller** And told the bouncer that you could arm wrestle him into oblivion.  
**Jasper Jordan** That was a GREAT night.  When’re we getting “forcibly removed” again?  
**Clarke Griffin** We aren’t getting kicked out again.  And **Bellamy** , we didn’t want you around anyways.  
**Bellamy Blake** Oh, and you’re going to keep the kids in line?  
**Clarke Griffin** Better than you could.  “What’s wrong with a little chaos?”  
**Jasper Jordan** Mom, Dad, we love you.  Please keep the divorce proceedings private.

                “See?” Octavia said.  “No flirting, no winky faces, not even a single innuendo.  They barely put up with each other back then!”

                “No way.  There’s absolutely no way that Clarke would let Bellamy anywhere near her Secret Garden.  Not unless she could eat him like a praying mantis after,” Jasper answered, turning towards the kitchen.  “Get it out of your mind.  He’s probably just decided it pisses her off more this way.”

                As he strode out of the room, Octavia and Raven looked at each other, both sure he was wrong.

                “Operation Liar Liar is a go,” Octavia said, smirking.

                Returning the smile, Raven answered, “Let’s go light her pants on fire.”

-.-.-.-.-

 **Clarke Griffin:**   So, Raven and Octavia are going out of town this weekend with Wick and Lincoln. (3:40 pm)  
**Clarke Griffin:**   You thinking what I’m thinking? ;) (3:40 pm)  
**Bellamy Blake:**   Probably thinking dirtier shit than you could ever hope for, Princess. ;) (4:06 pm)  
**Clarke Griffin:**   Naked weekend it is.  Bring your A game. ;) (4:07 pm)

 **Octavia Blake:**   ABORT! ABORT!  THEY’RE FUCKING NAKED.  ON THE COUCH.  THE COUCH I SIT ON.  MY BROTHER IS GETTING IT ON WITH MY ROOMMATE AND BEST FRIEND ON OUR COUCH.  MY EYES.  I MAY NEVER GET MY SIGHT BACK. (5:58 pm)  
**Raven Reyes:**   BURN IT.  BURN THE ENTIRE HOUSE.  WE HAVE RENTERS’ INSURANCE, RIGHT?! (6:01 pm)  
**Octavia Blake:**   WHO GIVES A FUCK.  I’M BLIND.  I’LL NEVER HAVE A REAL LIFE AGAIN. (6:02 pm)

 **Raven Reyes:**   We caught them in the act.  (6:05 pm)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   NO FUCKING WAY.  They were probably trying to kill each other.  Naked.  More humiliation that way. (6:09 pm)  
**Monty Green:**   WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! (6:09 pm)  
**Nathan Miller:**   You guys didn’t know? (6:10 pm)  
**Monty Green:**   YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!  WHO ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT?! (6:11 pm)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   Mom and Dad.  They’ve been diddling each other for a few weeks.  (6:11 pm)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   Wait, HOW DID MILLER KNOW?! (6:11 pm)  
**Nathan Miller:**   She’s been staying at our place half the time, claiming they’re studying.  Except when I go to bed, I hear…things.  Rather not talk about it.  (6:12 pm)  
**Monty Green:**   IS THAT WHAT THEY WERE DOING TWO WEEKS AGO?!  I THOUGHT THEY WERE ARGUING AFTER ALL THE VODKA.  (6:12 pm)  
**Monty Green:**   OH GOD.  SHE DIDN’T PASS OUT IN HIS ROOM, DID SHE?!  THEY WERE TOO EXHAUSTED TO EVEN TRY TO HIDE IT.  (6:13 pm)  
**Jasper Jordan:**   Time to converge, Super Friends!  Let’s knock this secret out of here.  (6:14 pm)

-.-.-.-.-

                Bellamy collapsed on his arms above her, planting a sloppy kiss just behind her ear.  Despite their mingling sweat, he was really enjoying having her pressed up against him.  They rarely got any time together, since they were always sneaking around, so he clung to this moment—and all the moments they would get without the horde coming down on them for the rest of the weekend.

                “I think I’m ready to tell them.”

                Clarke’s sudden words made him jump a little, even before their meaning hit him.  Usually, they were quiet for awhile afterwards until he made some joke about having to sneak off.  They didn’t do feelings or talk about _them_ when in bed together.  They weren’t an official “us”, so their friends didn’t need to know.  That’s what Clarke had insisted she would do when she was ready.

                Now she decided she was?

                “Princess,” he said slowly, putting his weight up on his arms, “are you sure—“

                Suddenly, the door banged open and five of their friends burst through, all with hands over their eyes.  All their voices were shouting variations on, “Caught you!”

                Snarling in fury, the pair on the couch quickly separated, grabbing a blanket to cover themselves.  Bellamy growled, “Glad you were ready, Princess, since I’m pretty sure my sister just saw my ass.”

                “This is ridiculous.  How did they even find out?” Clarke demanded loud enough for everyone to hear.  “We’re decent, by the way, so uncovered your eyes so I don’t feel dumb for screaming at you.”

                All of them paused as if they suddenly realized their folly in calling out their pseudo-parents.  Only Raven and Octavia uncovered their eyes.

                “Shoulda known it was Sherlock and Dr. Watson,” Clarke murmured.  “Do you all want to have this conversation out here or at the pig farm?  Pig farm will save us lugging your bodies around.”

                Chuckling, Bellamy answered, “Maybe I’ll just go put on pants.”

                “Please do,” Octavia said, shuddering.  “I don’t think there’s enough bleach to rid myself of that image.  And you owe us a new couch, by the way, brother of mine.”  She pointed a finger at him.  “You should know better.  I sit there.  Sometimes, I even _nap_ there.”

                Clarke raised an eyebrow as she and Bellamy started the awkward shuffle towards her bedroom.  “ _I_ paid for the couch.  If I want to get nasty on it, you’re going to have to deal with it.”  She turned to shout into the foyer, “Miller, Monty, and Jasper, you’re on alcohol duty.  I’m gonna need it for this conversation.”

                “Love it when you get bossy, Princess,” Bellamy whispered into her ear with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  “Maybe we can get a few more minutes alone to let them know it’s not changing.”  Feeling a little lucky, he cupped her ass under their cover and gave it a quick squeeze.  She yelped and slapped him, but gave a small smile.

                Raven groaned across the room.  “I saw that, perv!”

                “Knew you would!” he returned before the door to Clarke’s room closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any ideas you might have for scenes or entire oneshots! I love the feedback.
> 
> Also! This might be the first one I'm posting, but they probably won't be in chronological order. I will let you know before each installment where it falls!


End file.
